Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894)
Sarah Oldren (1816-?) Potential name variations *Sarah Oldrin *Sarah Oldren *Sarah Olderen *Sarah Olderon Parents *Captain William Oldrin (1772-1858) of England *Amy X (1780-1853) Birth The 1850 United States Census for Manhattan lists Sarah's age as 34 years, which would mean she was born around 1816. She was born in the area of Glen Cove, New York and Oyster Bay, New York. Siblings *Mary Oldrin (1813-1850) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882) *Elizabeth Oldrin (1818-1901) who married Augustus Lancaster Bogart (1817-1901) on March 14, 1838. She died on February 18, 1901 in Bronx, New York. *Ann Seabury Oldrin (1818-1894) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882) on July 29, 1851. She died on April 26, 1894 and was buried Marriage Sarah married Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) around 1835. Our Abraham may be the same person as Abraham Cashow (1814-?) who died on his way to California presumably in 1848-1849. The Abraham married to Sarah had their last child in 1849, who was Peter Kershaw (1849-?). Our Abraham makes his last appearance in the 1850 United States Census. This is good evidence that the two are the same person. Children Abraham and Sarah had the following children: *Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?). She may be the same Mary Kershaw that married Moses Field (1830-?). *Isaac Kershaw (1840-?) who may be the same person as Isaac Kershaw (1842-1894). *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who married Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) who married Matthew Williamson (1824-1884) and after his death married William W. Young (1817-?). *Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872). *Peter Kershaw (1849-?). Residence Abraham and Sarah most likely resided in Oyster Bay, New York and should appear there in the 1840 United States Census and should be living with their oldest daughter Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?). Abraham and Sarah moved from there to Manhattan by 1850. After Abraham's death, around 1851, Sarah moved to Somerville, New Jersey most likely to be near the other related Kershaws. Death She died on November 22, 1894 in Bridgewater, New Jersey. She was listed as 79 years, 3 months and 7 days. She died of "organic disease of the heart". She was buried in Castner - Compton Cemetery, Martinsville, New Jersey. Uncompleted tasks Find her in the 1860 and 1870 and 1880 census. She should be in Somerville, New Jersey in 1870. Timeline *1815 Birth in Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York area on August 15, 1815 *1835 (circa) Marriage to Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) in Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York area *1841 Birth of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931), her daughter *1843 Birth of Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922), her daughter *1850 United States Census living in Manhattan *1851 (circa) Death of husband, possibly on way to California *1860 United States Census should be living in Manhattan or Somerville, New Jersey (not found) *1870 United States Census should be living in Somerville, New Jersey (not found) *1872 Named in the bank account registration of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) *1880 United States Census should be living in Somerville, New Jersey (not found) *1894 Death in Bridgewater Township, New Jersey *1894 Burial in Castner - Compton Cemetery, Martinsville, New Jersey External links *Sarah Olderen at Findagrave Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon .gif|1850 US census living in Manhattan Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon crop.jpg|1850 US census (crop) File:Lindauer-AnnaAugusta 1872 bank crop.jpg|1872 living in Somerville, New Jersey File:Kershaw-Sarah 1894 death.png|1894 death index File:Olderon-Sarah 1894 death certificate.png|1894 death certificate Category:Non-SMW people articles